


One Little Problem

by ludachristmas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Height Differences, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludachristmas/pseuds/ludachristmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lance Corporal was nearly a head shorter than him.  While this would occasionally prove to be advantageous for Commander Erwin, there was one consequence that arose from their nearly 8 inch height difference that both of them found bothersome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an experienced writer, and to be honest I'm not looking for any feedback, this was just something I wanted to explore and I figured I should post it incase there were any others out there with a similar interest. Also I just wanted to try giving back to a community that I'm really enjoying :P

The Lance Corporal was nearly a head shorter than him. While this would occasionally prove to be advantageous for Commander Erwin as if, say, Levi was being especially cantankerous Erwin could literally “overlook” him. Although, as long as they were in private, this more often than not resulted in a swift and severe punch to the gut. He also enjoyed the difficulties the small Officer incurred when trying to initiate a kiss, although he always found a way to get what he wanted, Levi was resourceful like that. However there was one consequence that arose from their nearly 8 inch height difference that both of them found bothersome...  
______________________________________________________________________________

The survey corps was gathered inside the wall for the first time in months, a proper meal was had by all and even the urge to hit the town was extinguished in the younger members by the exhaustion that had been building over the preceding weeks. Most members, excepting the watch, retired early but at least one soldier was making his way through the slumbering halls. 

Erwin was reading in bed, the night after returning from a mission outside the wall was the only time he allowed himself to read for pleasure instead of work. If he did not allow himself this brief reprise he felt certain his work would suffer after the stress of an expedition. But on nights like these he also kept his door unlocked, nights like these had a certain potential. As the light from the gas lamps, one on the table by his bed, the other on his desk, cast shadows and figures on the stone walls and floor of the room, the heavy wooden door opened with a slight creek. Erwin remained focussed on his book as the door was closed and locked by his guest, only then did he look up to meet the shadowed eyes of the Lance Corporal. 

“How far have you gotten tonight?”, Levi asked gesturing to the book as he snuffed out the lamp on the desk while making his way to the bed.

“I managed to finish chapter 5 and am presently 8 paragraphs into chapter 6.” Erwin responded, the book still lay open in his hands but his eyes were following Levi as he moved across the room.

“Did that bitch get caught yet? Or do they still think the locksmith did it?” Levi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes. Leaving him in his lounge clothes, a tunic and loose pants, tied at the waist.

“Still the locksmith, but I think Harvey has figured out the link between the bracelet and the bloodstains. I’ll bet that by the end of this chapter-”

“Too bad, you’ll have to wait till next time.” Levi interjected, snatching the book from Erwin’s hands and tossing in to the desk where it landed with a resounding ‘thunk’. Erwin could do nothing but let his hands drop an give Levi and exasperated look. “Should have read faster,” Levi snickered, as he climbed onto the bed, pulling off the blanket that had been covering Erwin’s legs and moving to straddle his hips.

At this Erwin felt a familiar jump in his chest and a touch of warmth move to his cheeks. But Levi was keen to not waste anymore time. He rocked his hips twice, to encourage Erwin’s twitching cock rise a bit more, then moved up the larger man’s body and placed a needy kiss to his lips. At this point Erwin wanted nothing more than to follow Levi’s lead. Reaching up he rapped his left arm around Levi’s waist and wove the fingers of his right hand into the smooth black hair on the back of the Lance Corporal’s head. Both mens’ tongues sought to feel more of the other. Skin, on the hands, the shoulders, the face, was open to the public, but the inside of each other’s mouths were private, exclusive. Levi broke away, both gasped for air, then Levi returned to the Commander, kissing, sucking and biting the sensitive spots around Erwin’s collarbone. At this Erwin tilted his head back, giving Levi better access as his mouth gaped, full of silent moans and invisible gasps. It was at this time that Erwin finally noticed Levi’s erection pressing into his stomach, he left Levi to his ministrations and moved both his hands between them untying first his, then Levi’s pants. Levi accommodated this action by moving his knees forward a bit and raising his hips to create a greater gap between their bodies. He also began to tug on Erwin’s shirt, eventually pulling it off and following with his own. 

At this point Levi sat up and traced his long fingers down Erwin’s chest, feeling the muscles under the skin and admiring this near perfect specimen. Then, he spoke for the first time in several minutes,

“I’m going to fuck you up good tonight.”

“How romantic,” Erwin smirked. But Levi paid him no attention, instead moving backwards until he sat over Erwin’s legs, taking a good look at Erwin’s now fully erect penis that pushed up against the fabric of his untied pants. With a quick tug he pulled them down, and lightly caressed the rather sizable erection, sending shivers up Erwin’s back.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Levi asked, unceremoniously pulling off his own pants and tossing them aside, “I know you like to look too,” he crooned, giving himself a few slow pumps, never breaking eyes with the man below him. Then he set to work, bending down, spitting in his hand and taking a hold of the large man’s large dick. He worked the saliva over much of Erwin’s cock, then set to work with his mouth. Slowly he eased the girth into his mouth, until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, one does not see the carnage he has seem and retain their gag reflex. He swallowed once, twice, and hearing Erwin moan above him, moaned back sending vibrations into the sensitive tip. Erwin jumped, as if a current had been sent through his spine. Happy with this reaction, Levi pulled up and took a few good breaths as his hand started to work the base of Erwin’s cock, the part he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He again meets eye’s with Erwin, pleased to find a look of longing beginning to develop in the blonde man’s eyes. His slow pace was working, but he too was growing impatient. Levi returned his mouth to the now saliva coated dick and began to bob his head, his left hand gripped what could not be reached, while his right hand swept up some of the dripping spit and moved below, massaging the entrance to Erwin’s ass. Feeling the prodding finger, Erwin lifted his knees and kicked off the pants that had slipped down to his ankles. Levi continued tending to Erwin’s dick and used Erwin’s new position to slip one finger inside the large man.

Erwin noticed the intrusion, but was accustomed to this kind of treatment, while just one finger was not enough to satisfy him, it hinted at things to come. With this thought his breathing rate increased even further and he decided that enough was enough, he wanted Levi inside him, now. Reaching down he took firm hold of Levi’s hair and pulled him off of his dick. Levi looked up to see a face full of need and wiped a string of saliva away from his mouth, waiting for the words he knew were coming.

“That’s good, fuck me Levi, I want you to fuck me now.”

The breathless way that his superior officer had said those words sent a jolt to Levi’s already uncomfortably hard cock. He preferred not to touch himself too much before he got to take the main prize.

“Well, if you insist.” At this Levi pulled away, spitting what he could into his palm before caressing his own throbbing erection, though smaller than Erwin’s, it was nothing to sneer at. Then positioning himself between Erwin’s long, muscular legs, Levi prepared to enter his Commander. Moving his hips forward, he breached Erwin’s hole and began to slowly sink in. Above him, Erwin squeezed his eye’s shut and gripped the sheets with knuckles turned white, all the while continuing to breath heavily. He wouldn’t say it didn’t hurt, but he also wouldn’t say he didn’t like it that way. 

Finally, Levi was as far in as he could go in this position and was done waiting, with out warning he started to move, thrusting fast and deep into Erwin’s heat. Erwin let out a small cry that decayed into a low moan as he adjusted to to sudden movement. 

But now, here was the problem, the problem with their vast difference in height. Erwin lifted his head off the pillow to look down at the man clawing at his hips, and thrusting harder and harder against him. He was so far away from that small flushed face, from the lips he wanted desperately at this moment. With Levi only reaching the middle of his chest at a time like this, he felt so distant, even though he was closer than ever.

Erwin was snapped away from these thoughts as a hand roughly grabbed his leaking erection and began pumping him in time to the rapid thrusts. There was no changing either of their bodies, and Levi was the one he had chosen. He could kiss him later, for now he simply let himself fall into the ecstasy brought forth by his small statured lover. As he felt himself nearing climax, and felt the heat building low in his stomach, Erwin unknotted his hands from the bedsheets and reached down to turn Levi’s face towards his own. Seeing the fevered look in the other man’s eyes was enough to put him over the edge. He came hard, against his stomach as well as Levi’s hand and chest. The muscles in his abdomen convulsed as a searing heat made its way up from his groin and spread through his chest. Levi hung on for only a moment longer, and with a few jagged thrusts came deep inside Erwin, then dropped his head to the larger man’s chest. They lay there together for a few minutes, to let the heaving in their chests recede. Then Levi pushed himself up, pulled out of Erwin an made his way to the washbasin on the dresser, soaking and wringing out the washcloth, he first wiped himself down, careful of his still sensitive areas, then re-wet the cloth and returned to Erwin’s side. Levi began by wiping the semen off of Erwin’s stomach, then moved on to the space between his legs. Erwin simply lay there complacently, content to silently watch Levi tidy up the mess he had made. Then he reached up and calmly brought Levi’s head down to his for a long, tender kiss. When they broke apart Erwin had only one thing to say, “Do you remember where I was in the book? I didn’t get to put the bookmark back.”

Levi grinned his first real smile of the night, “Chapter 6, paragraph 8, where Harvey figures out the bracelet thing.”


End file.
